Agent in Play
by Laeirel
Summary: You don't exist. You were never even born. Anonymity is your name, silence your native tongue. You're no longer part of the System. You are above the System. Over it. Beyond it. We're "them". We're "they". We are the Men in Black. The Men in Black/Voltron Crossover/AU! Klance/Adashi
1. Meet Agent L

**I'm finally cross-posting all my Voltron fics. This one's taking me for a wild ride.**

* * *

**Name: Lance McClain**  
**Alias: L, Agent L**  
**Age: 17**  
**Birthplace: Varadero, Cuba**  
**Most trusted allies: Agent J, Agent K, Agent O, Zed**  
**Most Noticeable Acts: Helping Agent K hide the arc net and defending against the Boglodite invasion while J went back in time to get K, has a sniper's eye**

Iverson's brow furrowed as he looked over the papers he was given. The boy in front of him, wearing a fucking _suit_, was a member of the most secret alien-affiliated organization -the only one, the kid had the audacity to correct him- in the world? It didn't seem possible.

Yet, here was Zed. Wearing the same exact carbon-copy suit, coming in twenty years later to cash in that favor Iverson owed him.

"Kid's got quite the profile." Iverson said darkly. "What makes you think I'd accept him into the Garrison for your idiotic spy agency?"

Lance frowned. "Uh, hello? Right here? If you want to talk about me behind my back, or right in front of me, don't. There'd be a bullet in yours faster than the Red Button can get you to the agency."

"Agent L, hold your tongue." Zed said harshly, glaring at his apprentice. "You may have a high rank, but Iverson still outranks you."

Lance scowled. He didn't like when he was told to back down. "Fine. But don't expect me to talk on the way back."

"You're not going back." Zed sighed, finally telling the truth.

"What?!" Lance yelled, standing up. "What do you mean 'not going back'?"

"Sit down!" Zed snapped. "And I mean, this is your mission."

Grumbling about his new mission, Lance dropped back in the chair and folded his arms, pouting and staring a hole through Iverson. He knew he wouldn't get anything else out of Zed if he was insubordinate. That was a fact. Zed seemed to hate anyone who tried push him around.

"I don't have much of a choice then, do I?" Iverson asked, glaring at the boy who would be a pain in his ass for however long this mission would be.

"No, not really. My other top two agents are off on their own case and as much as I'd like to call in O, she's better off at the agency. And, if you accept, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year."

"Fine." Iverson groaned, giving in to the other's persuasion as he pulled out a file, scribbling a few notes. "He can stay for the rest of this year and the next, nothing more."

"That should be long enough." Zed said, nodding his approval.

"While you're here you'll be staying with Hunk Garrett, an engineer student here. As much as I hate it, I have to give you commander access, but don't abuse the power, kid."

Lance snorted. "Do I look like someone who would abuse power?"

"Yes. Now while you're here, I don't want complaints from kids saying you pulled some space gun on them or tried to interrogate them about being an alien. There are no aliens here, we've made sure. But if someone does find you out... do whatever it is you do-"

"Neuralyze them." Lance offered, interrupting Iverson.

"_Neuralyze _them and keep your clearance codes secret from anyone who might find them, including your roommate." Iverson finished, giving Lance one last glare.

"I assume you'll take it from here?" Zed asked.

"You might want to get him out of the suit first."

"Right. You have a change of clothes in the suitcase along with your glasses, gun, badge, watch and Neuralyzer. If you have any complaints or bigger problems, give them to A to send to me."

Iverson, Lance and a third person spoke at the same time.

"You have another one of your agents here?"

"Who the hell is A?"

"I am."

Everyone turned to see a man slightly taller than Zed, leaning on the door. He had sandy brown hair and a slightly darker skin tone than Lance's. His hazel eyes were hidden behind black pentagon frames and he wore the same olive green suit as Iverson. Sandy eyebrows furrowed in a glare, he stood up straight and moved over to Zed.

"Adam?" Iverson frowned, now looking at one of his former cadets with confusion. "You work with the Men in Black?"

Adam nodded.

Iverson shook his head. "At first I was suspicious of Shirogane, but I really should've kept my eye on you, traitor. I should've known something was up whenever you and Shirogane were competing."

"To be fair, I've only been with the Men in Black for six years. Remember when I disappeared that one summer? Completely off the map and under the radar? That was MiB training."

"What about Shirogane?"

"If you tell my fiance about any of this, I will completely erase your memory." Lance snickered as Iverson shrunk back.

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid, Wells. And don't corrupt my best captain, kid."

"I will be back on visiting day, unless something happens. Then I'll be back sooner." Zed said. "You'll be fine, you know what to do."

Lance nodded sadly and he and Adam watched Zed leave. They exchanged mischievous looks, and before either of them could leave, Iverson cleared his throat.

"You should get in your Garrison uniform, cadet." Lance scowled but before he could say anything, Adam grabbed his wrist and suitcase and left with a nervous laugh.

"Will do, sir! There won't be any trouble here!" Adam called before leading Lance to his own shared room and thrusting the orange cadet uniform in his arms. "Get changed and meet me out in the hall."

Lance wrinkled his nose. "They couldn't have picked an uglier color?"

Adam chuckled. "I said the same thing. Wearing black for two months does things to your sense of fashion."

"I still prefer black." Lance said as he slipped into the bathroom, only to freeze when he heard another voice.

"There you are, Adam. Sam said you were in Iverson's office. Is everything alright?" A man asked.

"Everything's _fine_, Takashi." Adam grit out.

"Are you sure? You seem tense."

Well, looks like it's time for him to break the tension.

Lance opened the bathroom door. "This orange _sucks_. It's so fucking _ugly_! Honestly, Iverson should consider black and gold."

Adam laughed. "You know what, kid? I like you."

The man, Takashi, raised an eyebrow. "He must really be like you, then."

"Takashi! Have some faith!"

"I'm just saying that you don't really like Keith, so-"

"Keith's a brat. Lance here is an intellectual." Adam interrupted.

"We'll see when they meet." Takashi smirked.

"So, what's first on my new agenda?" Lance asked.

"Meeting your roommate, obviously." Adam rolled his eyes. Lance turned and glared at him.

"Hey! Tall, blind and stupid! I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" Takashi chuckled.

"He must really like you if you can insult him like that and get away with it."

"Duh."

The three left the conversation there. Lance rolled his eyes as Takashi kissed Adam before turning to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, Lance?" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Shiro."

* * *

Lance grinned and turned to follow Adam through the maze that was the Galaxy Garrison. They ran into several people that Lance didn't know, but Adam seemed to know. A quick greeting was exchanged and they were on their way again. Finally they reached a room in the cadet quarters and Adam knocked on the door.

A tall boy answered. For the time Adam explained the situation, Lance observed. The boy was heavier, had dark skin, dark hair and kind brown eyes. He nodded along with whatever Adam was saying. Lance shifted his attention to the other agent. A stern expression as he eyed the other.

"If he causes trouble or if you're trouble for him, Garrett, I'll hear about it."

Lance frowned. "Hey, Adam?"

"Hm?" Adam turned to him.

"Don't threaten people on my behalf. Everything'll be fine! I'm sure Z's told you about me, I get along with everybody!"

Adam looked back and forth between Lance and Hunk before scowling at something in the distance and shaking his head. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down before handing it to Lance. "Meet me here after dinner."

* * *

After Adam left and Hunk brought Lance inside, Lance was beginning to question the reason he was trusted with this mission. Oh well, better make himself seem like a trusting guy.

Lance didn't have much other than his weapons and whatever Zed packed him, so when he got to the second bedroom he quickly put his shirt, pants, jacket, a clean pair of socks and underwear -really, Zed?- in the top drawer of the dresser. He fumbled while pulling out his communicator, sunglasses, the watch he had to take off, standard-issued sidearm, the tiny gun Jay had given him and the Neuralyzer from his pockets, shoving them in his suitcase along with the file on himself, the mission statement and a classified to all without his clearance file from Zed, and a file Iverson had given him. He shoved the suitcase in the far back corner under his bed.

He'd have to come up with some sort of personality, but what? Being obnoxious around Zed was one of his strong suits because the other agents kept getting annoyed with him. Zed always bit their heads off about it later. Lance chuckled at the memory. A lot of girls called him cute. He could try being flirty but he really hated those kinds of people.

There was a knock at the door and Lance shoved the shirt in the drawer before heading over to see what his roommate wanted. Lance decided he was nice. Polite, even. Where most people would usually just be annoying and nosy. He forced himself to put on a smile and open the door.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" he asked.

"I was going to see if you wanted to head down to get dinner." Hunk said. "I was heading down there myself but then Professor Wells showed up and I figured I could wait for you if you wanted."

Scratch nice and polite. This guy was an absolute angel.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds great! I was just putting my stuff away. Lead the way." Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and gripped the note Adam had given him.

* * *

That was all one year ago. Then, in the next year, the Kerberos mission failed resulting in an emotionally unstable Adam, annoyed Iverson and pissed off Lance. Keith had fucked off somewhere after getting expelled but Lance had a more important mission than recovering some idiot who punched the commander in the face.

He was sitting on the roof with Hunk and Pidge, a newer cadet whose name was actually Katie Holt. Listening to the amber-haired girl talk about alien chatter made him want to pull out his gun and destroy her computer. But, seeing as how he was trying to be nice and calm, he didn't.

So now they're flying with Keith and his dumbass mullet on the back of his hoverbike carrying Shiro with them. Lance said something about going faster and Keith had to go and make a stupid comment back.

_Okay, this guy's an ass... but he's hot as he- okay, no more gay thoughts! Trying not to die here!_

Once Keith nosedived off that cliff, Lance was so sure he was going to lose his weapons.

"Keith!" He scream-wailed on the way down.

"Maybe you should've stayed back at the Garrison, cargo pilot!" Keith growled.

Well, that hurt. No time to stop and fuck around, he had to Neuralyze these idiots and get back.

Shiro let out a pained groan beside him.

Going back now was a bad idea.

Zed's going to kill him for this.


	2. Olkarion

So far on Lance's space journey he's defeated several of Zarkon's generals, helped save a crystal-producing planet-like alien from dying, was kidnapped by a hot bounty hunter alien, was almost thrown into an exploding star and defeated Zarkon. Then his hero disappeared, he got separated from his team, kissed by a hot mermaid and met the rescuer of his hero.

When Voltron had arrived on Olkarion, they had noticed the cube structure right away. It was being built by the Galra who had captured Olkarion's leader. Their leader had lied to the planet years ago so the Galra could have the instructions on how to build the cube while the king was distracted and let the people be enslaved for it.

Afterwards, they held a small celebration for the Paladins while before the fight Lance asked Ryner if she could repair his agent weapons since most of the materials were on the planet. He also had a blueprint for a device a certain friend of his had given him at the Garrison. It was a device that could be used to talk long distance from Earth to any planet in space. It would be useful for the Men in Black since their current systems were out of date and didn't reach very far. Maybe a few hundred million years outside the Milky Way.

The Men in Black had an alliance with some of the friendlier planets. Lance was ecstatic to find out that one of the said planets was Olkarion. He'd have to tell A about that later. Also that his ex-fiance was still alive. He hadn't said anything to any other agent yet, and they were all probably freaking out about it. The good thing was that his Pa was probably hounding Iverson for answers.

Allura and Ryner were having a discussion about an alliance before Lance and the other Paladins came back from helping other Olkari move back into their city.

"I apologize for this Princess, but I must speak with the Blue Paladin. Alone." Ryner said, watching the others shocked expressions.

"I... of course, Ryner." Allura said with a nod to Lance.

"I'm sure this will be fast, guys. It's not like I'm gonna get in trouble!"

༺ ༻

Once the Olkari and Paladin were out of earshot Lance sighed. Ryner gave him a confused look.

"Is everything alright, Agent L?" She asked carefully.

"Not necessarily, no." Lance pulled a device out of his armor and set it on a counter. Ryner gasped. "Agent J gave this to me. When I saw the tech here I figured maybe you could repair it and the other two things I brought... and maybe look at this blueprint Agent A gave me?"

"Of course, Agent L! But I must ask, where did you get a Time Jump?"

"Agent J used it in his fight against Boris to save K and Earth, but he overused it. He thought I could fix it at the Garrison, but I didn't see any technology there that looked like it. Also, the only other one on Earth was taken by Boris and is probably destroyed."

"There's a reason for that. Most technology to create a Time Jump is here on Olkarion. As well as the parts on your list you're looking for." Ryner said. "I can have someone gather some of our spares and put them in your lion."

"That would be a huge help! Is there anything I can do in return?" Lance asked.

"Yes. Two things, actually. One, tell your team who you really are. I can see that keeping a secret such as this is shattering you. Two, keep defending the universe. As either Agent L, the Blue Paladin, or both. You're strong, Lance. Everyone here can see that. Promise me you'll do that?" Ryner asked.

Lance smiled. "Sure. I've been meaning to tell them since we got out here."

"These'll be done in one varga. For now, go explore Olkarion with your team. I'll bring them back to you when they're done."

"Will do. Thanks again."

༺ ༻

Lance headed back to his team which had been, surprisingly, waiting for him. He made sure he didn't look so worried that three very important devices were getting fixed, that this was the only planet he could get certain craft materials on and that if his Time Jump was stolen by the wrong person the world could end. He trusted Ryner and the Olkari. They weren't the species that killed his family.

"So, what did Ryner want?" Pidge asked.

"At the sake of sounding cliche, I can't tell you here." Lance said.

"Can't tell us what, exactly?" Keith asked. "Ever since we arrived on Altea you looked like you wanted to murder any alien in existence."

"There's a reason for that." Lance said.

Hunk blinked. "Is this about your family?"

"Part of it is."

"Can you stop. Being so cryptic. For once in your life?" Pidge said.

"No. Now come on. We have a city to explore."

The four Paladins gave each other confused looks. Keith shrugged and was the first to follow their mysterious partner. While Lance seemed too busy taking the sights, the four talked behind him to come up with a plan to interrogate him when they got back. They didn't know, but he could hear them clearly.

"I've known Lance for years, guys. He's never been like this." Hunk said. "But now that I think about it, when Professor Wells showed him to the dorm Lance said that Zed told him he got along with people well. I have no idea what that means but I do know that Zed has been his adoptive father ever since he was five. When his family was murdered."

_Hunk,_ Lance thought, his eyes narrowed and a frown tugging at his lips. _don't talk about my Pa like that!_

"I've known Lance for a while myself. His relationship with Adam was strange, but a good one nonetheless. Whatever he's going to say, it's probably more of a burden on him than us." Shiro said.

_Thank you, Shiro!_ Lance thought as a memory played in his mind.

༺ ༻

_"Adam has told me quite a few things about you, Lance. Out of all the students he's taught, you stuck out the most." Shiro had said one day after a hard training session._

_Lance shrugged and smirked. "Guess I'm just that likable to get stubborn ole four-eyes to like me."_

_Shiro chuckled. "I know I'm probably not the right person to say this but, you should tell them. It may not be safe now, and it probably never will be until we're back on Earth. We all need people we can trust, I just don't want you losing anyone you're close to just because of this whole secret agent thing."_

_"I know what I'm doing, Shiro. So did Adam."_

_"He told you?"_

_Lance snorted. "More like he wouldn't shut up about you. Seriously. I think I've heard ever Takashi Shirogane story in existence. Agent J wouldn't talk to him for a week. Left me and Agent K at the café on Saturday whenever we went."_

_"I'd love to hear more stories about your time with the agents."_

_"And I would love to hear some embarrassing stories about Sandman."_

_During the rest of that night after dinner they swapped stories. Lance about his time with the Men in Black and Shiro's stories about Adam during their Garrison days._

༺ ༻

Lance smiled at the memory before feeling a tug on his arm. He looked down to see three Olkarian children staring at him with excitement in their eyes.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" He asked. "One of the ones in Earth Defense Alliance?"

Earth Defense Alliance was the name the Men in Black used for their multi-planet alliances. After all, they were all agreeing to help defend Earth.

Lance chuckled. "Yup. My Pa's the head of the entire MiB organization and the EDA, but he asked me to come up with a name because the ones the adults had were so boring and plain."

"What's the Earth Defense Alliance?" Pidge asked. "I'm the hacker here and let's just say that I've never seen anything in the government's systems about it. Or MiB. Whatever that is."

"Ha ha. We'll talk about that back at the castle. That's part of my huge secret." Lance grinned nervously.

Keith frowned. "I don't see how someone like you could have a secret as big as a government organization."

"I'll tell you everything. Including what really happened to my parents. In return I don't want to be judged or treated differently because of this." The paladins nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you back at the castle, I'm just waiting for Ryner to finish... uh, you'll see."

"Agent L, we managed to find the parts for your friend's device. I must say it is quite an extraordinary design as well!" Ryner exclaimed while carrying a smaller box than the two other Olkari which, Lance assumed, was parts for the device.

"That's A for you. Not only a great agent but wicked smart and can draw better than half the agents I know, including myself." Lance grinned. "Seriously, thank you so much, Ryner! Maybe I can finally tell my Pa and the rest of our team I'm okay."

"You're welcome, Lance. But I must warn you and the others: the Boglodite have joined the Galra willingly, I'd stay away from them if I were you."

"Ugh. Boglodites." Lance groaned. "Don't tell me, it was Boris the Animal's idea?"

"If that what you Earthlings call him, then yes. He plans to lead a full-on attack that's headed straight for Earth."

"They'll never make it. J fixed K's ArcNet problem. It's working perfectly, by the way. No Boglodite can get to Earth."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but why do you hate the Boglodite so much, Lance?" Allura asked.

"I'll explain that, too."

The two Olkari returned from Lance's lion after dropping the box off. Ryner smiled happily and turned to Allura. "It's not my place, but I'm sure I could contact other planets in the Earth Defense Alliance for assistance with the Galra." She turned to Lance who nodded.

"The more help we have the better."

༺ ༻

Once they were back on the ship, the questions came immediately before Shiro shushed them.

"Telling the truth is hard, Lance. Are you sure we need to know about this?"


End file.
